Playground loves
by Cocoboheme
Summary: Stefan, Caroline and Klaus live in NYC and are starting their last high school year. They all came from very wealthy but very dysfunctional families. They knew each others since forever and no matter what kind of drama happens in their lives, the three of them always stick together. Give it a shot! I suck at summaries. AU/OOC - KLEFAROLINE Rated T but will be probably M later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I just watched the last TVD episode and it was freaking christmas! First we had Steroline, then Klefan and finally Klaroline! And the most amazing thing was that Stef is crashing at Caroline's! OMG I couldn't breath. Anyway I'm a klefaroline fan, they should be the main triangle.  
It's a real Klefaroline story, I'm going to build the three relationship equally! Hope you're going to like it. BTW I'm a real review junky so please tell me what you think about it, otherwise what the point to write it?**

**A/N : I own nothing otherwise JoMo and Paul would be in my bed right now!**

**Have a good reading!**

* * *

Stefan was trying to work on his history essay, but found it really hard since his best friend just came back with two drunk random girls. One of them just turned the TV on MTV hits. A very vintage Britney Spears was starting to sing ''Hit me baby one more time'' and the girl turned the sound right up and they began to sing **-** well more like yell - as they were dancing suggestively.

''That's it!'' Stefan said after he put his pen down. ''For fuck's sake Nik, I'm trying to finish my essay!'' He yelled without paying attention to the girls.

''Relax Mate! It's just school.'' Klaus said with his english accent, trying to calm him down.

''I can't believe you! You know some of us actually care and don't want to fuck up their lives!'' He was infuriated.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''You want to waste the rest of your life, FINE!''

''You sound like my father right now.''

''Maybe he is right!'' Stefan yelled louder, immediately regretting what he had just said. ''Nik! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...'' He started to apologize.

''It's fine.'' Although he was pissed off.

''No it's not! It's just... I don't want to go to Yale and study business like him and I certainly don't want to run his damn company.''

''I know you want to get into Julliard.''

''Yeah! I've been playing piano since I'm four. I work really hard and I don't even speak to my father anymore! But all of this will be for nothing if I don't have the grades to get into Julliard.'' Stefan explained to Klaus who already heard this speech to many times.

''If you don't get into that fucking school, nobody will!'' Klaus tried to reassure his friend.

''Still! I have to finish this.'' He insisted.

''You're a fun sponge! But alright we'll try to keep it quiet!''

Stefan and Klaus have been friends even since Klaus' family put their feet in New York when he was only seven. They lived at Aberdeen in Scotland until his father, who owned a luxury hotel chain, thought that it was time to conquer the american market.  
Stefan and Klaus were opposites, Stefan was broody, studious and very sensitive while Klaus was wild, sassy, and extremely eccentric. And even if they fought very often, these two were like brothers.

''Someone has to be.'' Stefan said. ''Ladies.'' He droped a curtsy. He was about to walk toward his room when someone knocked on their door.

''It must be the room service. Mate, please can you open the door, my hands are full.'' Klaus joked grabbing each girls by the waist as they were giggling.

''Obviously!'' Stefan said while rolling his eyes.

* * *

Stefan headed for the front door after he checked his watch. It was already midnight and he thought that he had to hurry up if he wanted to finish his damn essay. He took 50 bucks out of his pocket and finally opened the door.

''Care! What are you doing here?'' He asked really surprised to find her at their door.

''Stefan...'' She said as the tears rolled down her face.

''Hey Princess! What is it? Tell me!'' He asked very concerned as he took her in his strong arms.

''Is it okay if I stay here for tonight?''

''Of course! Come on in.''

''I don't want to bother you. I'm pretty sure Nik is with a bunch of bimbos right now.'' She said with a small smile.

''Don't be ridiculous! Also when is he not with a bunch of bimbos?'' He said as he returned her smile.

''Well...when you put it like that..''

When Caroline and Stefan entered the lounge, they found Klaus half naked singing the **''**Scotland brave**''** hymn at the top of his lungs. If the two girls were laughing out loud, Caroline and Stefan were very used to this kind of extravagant behavior when it came to Klaus.

''Hey Nik!'' She said while rolling her eyes.

''To what do I owe the pleasure Love?'' He asked as he approached Caroline after he stopped singing. Then he realized that she had just cried. ''I'm sorry! The party is over!'' He declared urgently.

''No! It's okay. Please don't do this.'' Caroline objected.

''I want to be able to fully enjoy your company Love. That's all.'' He said as he stroked her cheek.

''Ladies! I'll call you later.'' He accompanied them toward the door.

''But you don't have our numbers.'' One of the girl complained.

''If it's meant to be, I'll find it!'' He said after an exasperated sigh escaped from his mouth. Then he shut the door behind them.

They all sat on the sofa and Stefan turned the TV off.

''So what's wrong Care?'' Stefan asked again.

''It's daddy!'' She said sobbing.

''What about him?'' Klaus tried to find out what it was really about.

''He left us.''

''What?! You can't be serious! Your father loves you so much.'' Stefan said unbelievingly.

Stefan's mother and Caroline's mother had been best friend since forever. Caroline and Stefan knew each other for their entire life. They were always very close and when they met Klaus at primary school, they were happy to welcome him, and since that day they were like the three musketeers.

''Well apparently not that much since he left with a twenty years old australian man model.'' She said crying uncontrollably.

''Care, Care just listen to me, okay look at me!'' Stefan tried to ignore the fact that her father left them for a man of half his age as he made her focus on him. ''He did not leave you and your sister okay? He left your mother yes, but not the two of you.'' He said cupping her face and looking right into her green eyes.

''If what you are saying is true, then why is he leaving to Sydney?''

''I'm sorry love!'' Klaus said with a sad look on his face. He hated seeing her cry.

''Oh my God what am I gonna do? My sister is away in Cali-freaking-fornia! And my father is leaving and I can't stand my mother. I'm all alone.'' She panicked.

''I'm hurt**,** Caroline. I mean what about us?'' Klaus overplayed dramatically.

''Yeah we're family!'' Stefan added.

''So you're saying that I'm stuck with the two of you?'' Caroline kidded.

''Oh please! You know that you wouldn't dream to live without us.'' Klaus smirked.

That night, the three friends fell asleep on the couch. They didn't really know what they were going to do about Caroline's father situation but the one thing they knew was that they would deal with it together like they always did.

* * *

**So? Should I continue? Don't hesitate to ask me questions I promise I'll answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I want to thank you all for reading my story. Also I really enjoyed reading your reviews so keep it up! It always nice to know why you liked it or what was wrong. So I already replied to the ones who have an account now here's my answer to the ones who don't have one :**

**_Guest : _I'm glad you're liking their personalities, this chapter is more centered on Caroline's personality.  
_TeamKlefaroline : _Thanks! No, Klaus is an only child but I can promise that Kol, Elijah and Rebekah are going to have a role in this story.  
_Lily : _Yeah Klaus has a colorful personality in this story and yes he's funny but maybe it hides something, I said maybe!  
_71212 : _Thank you. I hope you're going to like this chapter.  
**

**Also I want to thank my beta reader lilinss, who is patient enough to read my story despite my really bad grammar.**

**Oh and I just watched the episode of this week and besides Steroline, everything was irrelevant. And WTF? No Klaus? No me ****gusta! I really can't stand Elena right now, I used to like her but now she's so selfish, and I hate that she brought out that Caroline also slept with Damon, like hell no! So rude. And Tyler is so dumb, omg grew a brain! If you kill him shit's going to go down because you're all gonna die.**

**Okay enough with the rambling. Good reading!**

* * *

Caroline Forbes personified the cool attitude to perfection. She was the prettiest girl in her outrageously expensive private school without even trying. She was bold and rebellious and didn't want to submit to the social conventions that her background required. She certainly didn't want to marry a rich heir and spend the rest of her life planning superficial social events. No, Caroline aspired to so much more than that, she was a daydreamer. Sometimes when she was lost in her reverie, she imagined that she was a reporter and a photographer traveling all around the world and meeting people different from the golden youth of Manhattan she despised. And she knew that eventually one day she would fulfill her dream because unlike most of the kids in the Upper East Side, she wasn't the kind of girl who waited for things to fall right into her lap, she worked her ass off to get them instead; just to have the satisfaction of knowing that it was all because of her, that no one else interfered with her success. That girl was determined and stubborn. Nothing in this world could get in her way.

In this little trio, she was the strongest and the most balanced, she never fell apart. She was their rock! This time, it was Klaus and Stefan's turn to be there for her.

Early the next morning, Klaus was brushing his teeth completely naked as he went down the stairs of the Royal Terrace Suite of the Plaza Hotel. He was an only child. His father wasn't very often in the city and his mother passed away years ago, so he rented the suite on a yearly basis.

Downstairs, Caroline was still soundly asleep on the couch while Stefan was quietly finishing his history essay.

''French toasts or waffles?'' Klaus said as he grabbed the phone to call for room service.

''How about a pair of pants so you can put it on!'' Stefan replied without raising his head.

''Mate, I'm about to take a shower.'' Klaus explained while Caroline was waking up.

''So?''

''Jesus Christ Nik! This is way too much nudity in the morning!'' Caroline shouted.

''Good! Now that you're awake Love, I can put some music on!'' Klaus announced.

''I'm telling you Nik, you don't want to mess with my sleep!'' She said infuriated.

''Care, it's almost 8 in the morning.'' Stefan warned her.

''Oh! I know. I'm not going to school.''

''Why not?''

''Could somebody answer me? French toasts or waffles?'' Klaus got impatient.

''I feel sick.'' She lied not paying attention to Klaus.

''Wow, I never thought I'd see you quitting.''

''I'm not quitting! It's just that everyone at school probably already knows about my dad and...'' She explained herself.

''Hmm. Caroline Forbes : quitter. I don't know if I'm gonna get used to that.'' Stefan teased her.

''Fine!'' She said while sitting up.

''Oh and Nik! French toasts are good.'' She said before she disappeared in the bathroom.

''Do you think she's going to be okay?'' Klaus asked whispering so Caroline couldn't hear him.

''If you finally put some pants on, she probably will. At least I will be.'' Stefan mocked him.

''You're quite funny this morning. Anyway she needs to be okay, because I can't see her crying anymore, I swear I can't stomach it.''

''I know. I hate this too.''

* * *

Klaus' chauffeur dropped Caroline on the 83rd to the Brearley School before leaving Klaus and Stefan on the 62nd to the Browning School like every morning.

''I can't wait to get out of here and finally burn this uniform.'' She said to the boys straightening her skirt before she slammed the car door.

If it was up to her, Caroline would never wear a skirt or a dress for that matters. She liked to feel comfortable in her clothes. Most of the time, she wore jeans, a casual tee shirt and a pair of converse. Needless to say that she clashed in their world.

She headed for her Latin class and sat at the back of the room without speaking to anyone. She heard the girls whispering and the twin Gilbert were looking at her with a mocking smirk on their faces. These two hated Caroline's gut mainly because she was too close to Stefan and Klaus.

''What are you looking at?'' Caroline asked them, she wasn't in the mood to take 'The evil twins' shit.

''Oh poor Caroline, I heard the news. It must be horrible. I'm really sorry for you.'' Elena Gilbert hypocritically said.

''I'm sure you are.'' Caroline faked a smile.

''I know it's embarrassing but I saw the magazines and he's so yummy. I mean if I was your father I would have left for this man too.'' Katherine, the other twin added.

''I don't care that my dad left for a man, I mean duh! This is the 21st century! But you want to hear about embarrassment?'' She asked rhetorically. ''A married man with three children who spends his free time screwing every freaking women in Manhattan! And worse, who is caught by his eldest son with a 17 years old trainee. That, my friends, is embarrassing.''

It was well known that Grayson Gilbert was cheating on his wife.  
Two years ago, Jeremy Gilbert had stopped by his father's office on his way home and found him in a very compromising position with a young red head. Even though Jeremy kept the secret, the girl confessed to a so-called friend and the news spread like wild fire.

The two girls' cheeks turned red like tomatoes while a very satisfied Caroline grabbed her Latin book in her bag.

* * *

The day was finally over, and Caroline was more than happy to meet the guys after school.

''How was your day love?'' Klaus asked as he pulled the limo door for her.

''Awful! The twin Gilbert were unbearable as usual and I have a ton of homework to do.''

''Not tonight Love, because we're going out.''

''I can't ton...'' Stefan started to say before Klaus cut him off.

''Don't serve me that crap! Let's do something fun, something stupid, isn't that the point of being young?''

''I was just going to say that I have a family diner tonight, trust me I'd rather be anywhere else.'' Stefan said.

''Alright. What about you Love?'' He turned around to Caroline.

''I'm in.'' She answered after a few seconds of hesitation. ''You can join us after your diner. Or better yet, I**'**ll call you in the middle of it, so you can pretext something and leave.'' Caroline proposed.

''I think we have a deal!'' Klaus said with a huge grin on his face before Stefan got the chance to reply.

* * *

**I'm sorry for Elena's fan, she's not going to be a likable character in my story.**

**Tell me what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, it's been a while since the last time but my twin brother got a freaking meningitis and scared the hell out of me. Thank god he's okay now!  
So the chapter is longer than usual and we'll see a Stefan's family sneak peek.  
A few words for the one who left a review and don't have an account :  
_guest : _Thank you I hope next time you're gonna tell me why you like it.  
_Lily : _Ahah! Yeah Klaus has a tendency to hang around naked. Stefan is most of the time reasonable because he has a goal and have to work very hard for it and do a lot of sacrifices, so it's very hard for him to let go and have fun. It doesn't mean he don't want to.  
_BarbieKlaus :_ I wanted a different Caroline, she's struggling with her entire world because she doesn't fit in it even if practically everyone envy her.  
**

**So I have a question for you. I know we all love klefaroline here but which one is your OTP, Steroline, Klaroline or Klefan? Please I need to know!**

**Have a good reading!**

* * *

It's been months since the last time Stefan put his feet in the huge Salvatore's penthouse and it was even colder than he remembered. This place was like a decoration catalog photoshoot. Everything was impeccable : perfect chairs, perfect bouquets, perfect curtains... and all of that perfectly arranged as if nobody actually lived there.

"Kiki!" Giulia, his six years old little sister called Stefan by the little name she gave him when she was younger while she jumped in his arms.

"How is my favorite little sister doing?" He asked while carrying her.

"I'm your only little sister." She rolled her eyes. "Are you coming back home?" She asked excited.

"I'm afraid not Ladybug."

"You didn't pick me up at school today." She reminded him with a deprecatory look on her face.

"Hey Damon picked you up instead, it's almost as good, right?" He joked. "Anyway I had a good reason. Caroline didn't feel very well and I was comforting her."

"I guess it's okay if it was for Caroline."

"You're a good kid." He said kissing her cheek before he put her down and she ran to go up the stairs.

Giulia was a lovely kid. She had beautiful golden curly hair, deep brown almond-shaped eyes and freckles on her cheeks and on her little turned up nose. She was such a girl and already was very bossy. Stefan was definitely her favorite person.

"What's happening? You better have a good freaking reason to make me come here! Is he already here? You owe me big time by the way." Stefan said to his brother after the maid got rid of his coat. "Thank you Rosa."

"It's nice to see you at home Mister Salvatore." The maid greeted him with an affectionate smile.

''I miss your famous omelet. The Plaza's is no comparison to yours.'' He flattered her.

Stefan was so nervous that he hadn't noticed the young lady who was sitting next to his big brother.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Stefan Salvatore. Have we met before?" He asked her politely. "Well hello to you too brother! It's nice to see you after all this time. And no he's not here yet. And this is Bonnie." Damon replied with a smirk on his face.

"Bonnie Bennett, nice to meet you." She said while shaking Stefan's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." He said as he sat in front of them. "How do you two know each other?"

"That's actually a funny story..." Damon started to say before their father came into the lounge and cut him off. "Rosa, is the diner ready? I need to go back to work as soon as possible." He asked to the maid.

"And where the hell is your mother? She told me to come here quickly and she's not even here!" He complained without bothering to say hello.

Stefan gave Damon's guest an apologetic look. He knew to well how intimidating his father could be.

"Who are you?... Who is she?" He asked Bonnie before he turned towards his eldest son.

"Father, this is Bonnie Bennett." Damon formally answered.

''Well Bonnie Bennett I hope you're not too hungry because apparently we're not going to eat anytime soon."

* * *

"Please! Tell me you're not going out wearing that." Klaus said to Caroline while staring at her.

Caroline was wearing an old pair of Current Elliot boyfriend jeans full of holes with a black faded American Apparel tee-shirt and had put her hair in a messy bun.

"I'm totally going out wearing this." Caroline affirmed while Klaus was sighing.

''Love, I read an article in Teen Vogue in my dentist's waiting room last week and it turns out that grunge revival is so 2011." He said as Caroline burst into laughter.

"Dude! Man up!" She mocked him still laughing.

Klaus was quietly looking at her with a soft smile on his face. He was just teasing her. Caroline could wear a garbage bag for all he cared, she still would be the most beautiful girl he knew.

"What?" She noticed that he was gazing at her.

"You're beautiful when you smile."

"You're not that bad either when you're wearing pants." She said while blushing.

Maybe Caroline was comfortable in her own skin but she wasn't aware of her beauty and it was quite refreshing.

"So, what's this amazing plan of yours?"

"Be patient and pack a bag because we're leaving the city for the week-end."

"I'm not sure Stefan will be up for this." she furrowed her brows.

"I guess he'll just have to suck it up."

"And where are we going exactly?"

"...To the south." He hesitated to say while making a face in apprehension.

"Tell me we're going to DC." She begged him.

"Nik, I'm not leaving the country. There is no way you're bringing me to Tijuana." She warned him.

"We're not living the country." He smirked.

"...Vegas! You're so predictable!" She yelled.

"Remember, you said you were in."

"I said I was in for a fun night in NYC not on the other fucking side of the country!" She yelled louder.

"Love, listen. I know for sure that you are going through hard times and you also know that this day of the year isn't really fucking Christmas either for me. So I'm not asking, I'm begging you. Please don't let me down." He tried to convince her looking right into her eyes as he took her hands in his.

Klaus was so carefree and cheery, always in a good mood. He never seemed to feel down. Even exactly five years ago when his mother died, he didn't take the time to mourn and appeared to accept it. But who can really be okay after having been through so much?

"You never talk about her." Caroline spoke softly.

"Let's not do this." He said before Caroline sighed.

"You win. We're going to Vegas." She finally gave up.

* * *

Victoria Salvatore had finally arrived and everyone was eating in an awkward silence.

"Alright Victoria, enough with the suspense. What is this about?" Giuseppe Salvatore broke the silence.

"Ask your son." She replied while taking a bite of her rib steak.

"Let me guess Stefan... You want to drop out school and dink around with your idiotic friend." He patronized him.

"Leave Klaus out of this or I swear to God..." Stefan got infuriated. "Besides wrong son, wrong answer but keep trying." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Lose the attitude young man!"

"Or what? You're going to kick me out? Oh wait! You did that already."

"I didn't kick you out. I gave you a choice." He got aggravated.

"You gave me an ultimatum!"

"Because you're ruining your life. All the doors are open to you, anyone would kill to have all the opportunities you have!"

"That's funny because last time I checked, all I saw was one door and you pushing me through it! I have no..."

"We're gonna get married!" Damon cut Stefan off.

Everybody turned towards Damon. They were in shock. To say that Damon wasn't the type to commit was an understatement. He never had a real girlfriend to begin with, and usually preferred to "have fun".

"Surprise!" Damon said gleefully seeing nobody react after almost an entire minute.

"I'm sorry you said what?" Giuseppe practically yelled.

"I proposed to Bonnie and she said yes." He told while turning around towards Bonnie smiling blissfully at her.

"Sweet! Could I carry the rings?" Giulia asked Damon more than thrilled.

"We were just about to ask you, right hun?"

"Oh my god! We have to do shopping, I have nothing to wear!" The little girl said theatrically.

"I'm sure Kate Middleton would be jealous if she saw your dressing room."

"She's a princess Damon, she could have all the dresses of the world."

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Giuseppe ended abruptly the conversation between the two.

"And here we go." Stefan mumbled.

"No father, it's as serious as a heart attack."

"Honey you're so young, you're not even twenty and you haven't finished college yet. Are you sure about this?" Victoria asked very concerned.

"Mum, she's the love of my life." He simply said while taking Bonnie's hand in his.

"You don't know anything about love." Giuseppe said laughing disdainfully.

"Oh I didn't know I had an expert in front of me. Please enlighten me!"

"You two don't come from the same background to begin with." He said putting Bonnie in an awkward situation.

"You did not say that !" Damon emphasized on each word.

"Are you even listening to yourself? You don't even know her and what the hell does that have to do with love?" Stefan tried to help his brother before he received a text message from Caroline.

"Stay out of this Stefan and turn off your phone." Giuseppe ordered him.

"Because in this family it's okay to insult our guest as long as you turn off your phone when you are having diner. It's good to know that we can always count on your irreproachable parenting father!"

"I had enough of your impudence. What do you even want from me?"

"I don't know, maybe a little support."

"If you think I'm going to watch you become a failure or your brother jump in a doomed marriage and clap my hands, you're wrong."

"Giuseppe!" Victoria shouted.

"You know what? Most people think that I'm pretty good but you wouldn't know because you never actually heard me play."

"So I've wasted about four hundred thousand dollars in your education so you can be unemployed for life? You're nothing but a disappointment. Actually you're the biggest disappointment of my life." Giuseppe said with a disdainful tone.

"Oh yeah! Because I wouldn't dream to have another father!"

"Giuseppe enough!" Victoria yelled at him.

"That's it!" Stefan said as he stood up. "I can't do this anymore. I really need to get out of here. Damon, Bonnie congratulations! I'm really happy for you and Bonnie welcome in the family."

"Stefan please don't leave!" Victoria begged her son.

"I'm sorry mum. I'll call you later." He said before he kissed her cheek. "Bye Ladybug, I'll see you on Monday." He said to Giulia while leaving the table.

When Stefan was out he finally could breathe again. He had just stayed for a couple of hours and it felt like eternity.

* * *

"I need to get wasted fast and hard!" was the first thing Stefan said to Caroline and Klaus when he arrived at the suite.

"What?! Oh no, no, no! Who's going to chaperone now? You're the one who demarcate Nik's limits. What happened to "No thanks, I never drink" Stefan?" Caroline asked knowing that it couldn't be good.

"He's been humiliated by his ass of a father and needs to forget."

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"You know same old thing, I'm a failure and I'm not going anywhere." He replied while helping himself a glass of scotch.

"God! I hate your father." She sighed.

"On a side note you're not going to believe the news."

"What?!"

"Damon is engaged." He said as he was cracking a smile.

"Damon, like your big brother Damon?"

"Yep!"

"No way!" She shouted eyes wide open.

"Hurry up! We're going to Vegas. I packed your bag." Klaus interrupted them coming out of Stefan's room.

"You packed my bag? I mean you've touched my underwear. I'm not even gonna tell you how wrong this is. But hey! Vegas is just what I need."

"It's going to be good!" Klaus said with a salacious smile.

"Stop looking at me like that. You're freaking me out."

"Hey let's return to the subject at hand. How is she?" Caroline asked wanting to know more about Damon's fiancée.

"Who the hell are you talking about Love?" Klaus was lost.

"Damon's fiancée." She answered before he burst into laughter.

"Oh! You're serious."

"So how is she?" Caroline asked again.

"She seems nice." Stefan said while sipping his drink.

"Who cares? Is she hot?" Klaus smirked as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You're so fucking twisted. She's my brother's fiancée. I don't know!" He said while shaking his head.

"Mate, at the end of the day she's still a girl."

"Whatever."

"Your father must be so pissed." Caroline presumed.

"More like infuriated. He spent the entire diner insulting the poor girl, well besides when he was insulting me."

"What a douchebag! Even my father is not that bad. Well maybe not." Klaus said.

"Okay enough with the chit chat! Let's go to Vegas!"

"That's the spirit my friend!" Klaus said to Stefan while tapping his shoulder.

The baggage handlers came to take care of the luggage, and if Stefan and Caroline just had one suitcase, Klaus packed his entire dressing room.

* * *

Caroline, Klaus and Stefan were flying in Klaus' father's jet for barely an hour and they were already pretty drunk.

"I can't believe you hooked up with my sister! When did this happen?" Caroline asked Klaus while the two boys couldn't stop laughing. "This is not funny!" She got impatient. "God! I hate you guys!" She yelled while throwing a cushion at them to make them stop laughing.

"He's kidding Care!"

"I wouldn't do that to you Love."

"You should have seen your face though... Priceless!" Stefan mocked her, sneering.

"Shut up Stefan!" She shouted. "So it's my turn now. Nik, truth or dare?" She asked while agitating her fingers like a cartoon's villain would do.

"...Dare." He chose after hesitating for a few seconds.

"I dare you to kiss Stefan." She ordered.

"You have got to be kidding me." Stefan rolled her eyes.

"I know that I'm drunk but not enough to do that Love."

"Remember when you made me kiss Smelly Jimmy in 6th grade? Well this is payback!"

"I guess it's fair enough." Klaus resigned himself before he sighed and approached towards Stefan.

"What are you doing? Don't look at me like that Nik!" Stefan knew where he was coming from.

"Mate, it's just a kiss. Besides we probably won't remember tomorrow morning." Klaus tried to convince him while Caroline was tittering.

"You're not seriously considering this?"

"Oh please Stefan! With my dad leaving the country in a few days, I have the blues. I need some distraction, and this would definitely help."

"You're crazy!"

"But you love me anyway." She said to Stefan with a pouty face.

"Ugh! Stop with the face. This should be illegal, How am I supposed to say no to that?... Alright! Anything for you Care."

Caroline clapped her hands in excitement. Stefan drank his glass in one gulp before Klaus put his hands on Stefan's shoulders.

"Can we make this quick?"

They shut their eyes and Klaus counted until three in his mind before he hastily captured Stefan's lips then pulled out when he heard the sound of Caroline's old rolleiflex camera.

"Give me that!" Stefan commanded her.

"Hum, I don't think so."

"I don't want to have a reminder of that embarrassing moment."

"Why? Because you kissed a boy?"

"No, because I kissed Nik!" He said laughing at Klaus.

"And yet I felt your tongue on my lips." Klaus teased him. "Oh my God!" Caroline chuckled.

"Yeah in your dreams Nik." Stefan denied.

"Hey guys! Look at this." Klaus said while looking at the porthole.

They were dominating the lights of Las Vegas. They were finally arriving and more than ready to have a good time. Their issues wouldn't disappear but they would work it out later.

"We need champagne!" Klaus said as he took a bottle of Dom Perignon in the champagne bucket then helped three flutes. "To the unbreakable bond that we have. And to the reason why we are kept sane, why we make it through the year, I mean you're incredible, you made us feel better, everything seems brighter when you're around, to the light in our lives, to Caroline!" Klaus delivered his speech.

"To Caroline!" Stefan repeated while looking languishingly as they all took a sip of champagne.

"Let the madness begin!"

* * *

**Please I know I say this all the time but I really need to know what you think about it so leave a review. See you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been a while. I'm so sorry for the wait but you know... life! I hope you're gonna give it another shot. I have lots of interesting things planned for this story.**

**So I'm in a melancholic mood. God I can't believe JP killed off Kol! Plus he's gone thinking that his own brother wanted to kill him! Like what the hell?! Klaus' eyes when he saw his dead brother, it broke my heart! And we're stuck with the golden vagina until the end! (Sorry for the ones who love her) ****Otherwise I'm so proud of Stefan.** **Finally he's done with her crap! I mean I know he's still in love with her but I guess it's still something. **You go Stefan, four for you Stefan! Elena is really painful to watch these days, when she slut shamming Caroline, or when she said no to Stefan wanting to erase his memories, what a rude bitch! I just can't with her anymore. Oh! and why Elena is upset about Stebekah? Gee! You're sleeping with his brother, double standard much? About that I think I ship Stebekah, they were so cute last week, but I know it's not gonna end well. Also Bonnie+dark magic I love it even if shit will go down! Speaking of which hope Klaus' gonna kill Elena! A girl can dream! I was thinking of something Elena and co really pissed of Klaus and they all want a cure to become human again, what a dumb move!

**Enough with the rambling, here's the new chapter, good reading!**

* * *

"Easy Stefan!" Caroline concernedly tried to reason with Stefan as he was drinking vodka like a fish from the bottle.

"Oh come on Love, give him a fucking break!" Klaus said while smoking a cigarette.

Caroline was starting to get tipsy but she still could see that Stefan was getting wasted way too fast.  
Stefan walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Princess, I'm okay." He said with a huge grin doing his best to reassure her.

She knew him like the back of her hand. In spite of his smile she saw in his eyes that he was preoccupied. After a second or two of reflection she decided to ignore it, at least for tonight, she would talk to him tomorrow. He was drunk at the moment, so she knew it would be pointless anyway.

"See! He's okay. He's just his brooding guy self." Klaus added even if he didn't buy it. He figured it could be beneficial for Stefan to let it go for once.

"So, are we gonna stay in this room all night? Because we could have stayed in New York and do the same thing instead." Stefan pointed out.

"No. We're going out. But first..." Klaus said before he walked towards his luggages and took a gift-wrapped parcel out of one of his Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"What is this?" Caroline asked lifting an eyebrow.

"This, Caroline, is for you." He replied while giving her the gift-wrapped parcel.

"But it's not my birthday." She said confused while looking at Klaus and at Stefan who shrugged his shoulders.

Caroline put the satin box gift on the bed and undid the velvet ribbon. Then she opened the box and carefully removed the muslin paper.

"Hell no!" She shouted after that she took the Chanel little red dress in her hands.

"I think 'thank you' is what you wanted to say."

"I don't do dresses except when my mother manages to force me to go to one of those lame social events." Caroline declared.

"God bless your mother." Klaus teased her.

"I'm not gonna wear this. It's too short and the low-neckline... it's huge!"

"They're not gonna let you in if you go as a clone of Courtney Love!"

"Nik! I'm not going to look like a slut just bec..." She said before Klaus cut her off.

"A women never looks like a slut when she wears Chanel."

"It always amazes me how you can know so much about women fashion." Stefan mocked him.

"What? I just enjoy beautiful things, that is all!" Klaus defended himself.

"Well thanks a lot for your fashion advice Anna Wintour but no thanks."

"Love, you're being rude. When someone gives you a gift you have to accept it."

"I don't have shoes to wear with this."

"Here. They should be your size." He said as he held out the red Louboutin stilettos to her.

"Fine! You're lucky I'm already drunk." Caroline finally gave up and disappeared in the bathroom to put the dress on.

* * *

Stefan and Klaus were already at the casino waiting for Caroline while playing at a blackjack table and the croupier was dealing out the cards.

"Your 4.5 gpa's finally gonna be useful." Klaus whispered in Stefan's ear.

"Oh no no no no no!" Stefan protested while shaking is head knowing exactly what he was implying.

"Why not?"

"I don't know maybe because it's fucking illegal."

"No, it's not!" Klaus insisted.

"I'm not gonna count the cards Nik! Anyway I'm wasted, I probably couldn't add two plus two even if I tried right now."

"Shhh!" Klaus didn't want to get caught.

"What is she doing?" Stefan asked after a few minutes.

"Mate, you're getting worse and worse. You can't be apart from her more than ten minutes now?"

"You're ridiculous. Of course I can." Stefan tried to sound convincing.

"You know you can't go there, right?"

"I know but I just can't help but be in love with her." Stefan sighed while Klaus gave him a sympathetic smile.

It was hard for Klaus to see his best friend struggling with his feelings like this. Stefan always did his best to not think about it, but the truth is that he couldn't picture a time when he wasn't in love with Caroline. He never told her though, because he knew that it would eventually ruin the fragile balance of their friendship.

"See, she's over there." Klaus pointed his finger towards Caroline. "Glad to see I still got an eye for dresses." He said as Caroline was heading for them while every men in the room were staring at her.

"Huh?" Stefan was clearly distracted.

"Mate, you're drooling!" Klaus teased him.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Would you shut the fuck up." Stefan asked while Caroline sat at the table.

"About what?" She asked a little confused.

"Nothing." Stefan quickly replied.

"We were just saying that you are absolutely stunning my dear." Klaus complimented Caroline.

"You think? Because I feel ridiculous."

"Nonsense. You're gorgeous, isn't she Stefan?" Klaus said while turning around to Stefan with a smirk on his face.

"You're beautiful Care." Stefan responded shyly.

Caroline felt a weird vibe but didn't bother to ask what that was about. She supposed that it was about Stefan's daddy issues and knew better than bring this sensitive subject in a crowded place with a very drunk Stefan on top of that.

* * *

_What the hell? _Stefan thought to himself as he felt his fists tighten at the scene in front of him.

Caroline and some random guy were dancing together. Stefan saw the guy spin her once before pulling her back into his arms. Their bodies landed right up against each other. A second later, the guy's hand slid down her curves to her lower back. Stefan's blood immediately boiled at the sight.

"Stefan! Hey Mate!" Klaus said while waving his hand in front of Stefan's face.

"Huh?"

"You look like you're going to kill someone." Klaus said while his eyes followed Stefan's to see what the latter was looking at.

"Some people just need a high five... In the face... with a chair." Stefan said with a fake smile.

"Sarcastic Stefan always has been my favorite."

"I use sarcasm because unfortunately beating the crap out of this kind of assholes is still illegal in our great nation."

"What a shame." Klaus said while sighing and rolling his eyes before sipping his champagne.

They had played at the casino for a while until Klaus had proposed to go dancing. Then half an hour later, they had ended up in a nightclub.

Stefan kept his focus on Caroline who was still dancing with this guy and sure enough, he still had his hands all over her. Then Stefan heard the booming beat of the music suddenly stop and a slow song start up. Caroline and her partner gravitated towards each other and she put her head on his chest. Stefan could feel his heart wrench. He watched them for almost a minute until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nik, I'm tired. Give me the room key please."

"What?! No! No fucking way!"

"Listen I'm not arguing with you. Now give me the damn key." Stefan said determined before Klaus sighed.

"Fine!" Klaus shouted holding out the key to Stefan knowing that he couldn't possibly convince his friend to stay anyway.

"I'm out of here." Stefan said after he took the key and left.

"So much for enjoying the night." Klaus mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Where is Stefan?" Caroline asked to Klaus after a few more dances.

"He left like half an hour ago."

"Do you think he's okay?" Caroline asked a little panicked.

"He will be eventually."

"I hope so."

"You haven't even danced with me yet." Klaus noticed after he heard the first notes of You never can tell by Chuck Berry.  
"I do believe Marcellus Wallace, my husband, your boss, told you to take me out and do whatever I wanted. Now I wanna dance, I wanna win. I want that trophy. So dance good." Caroline couldn't help but quote.

He gave her a knowing smirk and she stood up. They headed for the dancefloor and Caroline took off her shoes and put them aside. Then they started to imitate Uma Thurman and John Travolta in Pulp fiction. It was Caroline's favorite movie and Klaus knew because she had forced them to watch it at least a hundred times. They continued to dance until the end of the song as if Tarantino himself was directing them.  
When the song ended they burst into laughter and out of the blue in that euphoric moment Caroline took one step toward Klaus and on tiptoe, she captured his lips. It wasn't gentle or rough, just something in the middle, surprising and yet comfortable.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered after that he pulled his head away.  
"What?"  
"We can't d..." Klaus started before he saw Stefan at their table with teary eyes.

A million thoughts rushed in his head as he walked towards him. Stefan was his best friend how could he explain this to him?

"Look Mate..." He tried to explain before Stefan cut him off.

"Damon... he... he just called me..." Stefan couldn't even speak properly.

"What happened?" Klaus asked with scared eyes.

"It's my mother... she's at the hospital..."

Stefan didn't need to explain, Klaus understood straight away. The perks of being best friends for a decade.  
Klaus hugged him and made a sign to Caroline to come. She came in a hurry, forgetting her shoes on the dancefloor. She approached Stefan slowly and softly wiped away his tears, then she joined Klaus and embraced Stefan as well.

"I can't do this anymore." Stefan said as he was sobbing.

"You have to go further Mate, for her... for you... for us."

* * *

**I need to know what you have liked or disliked, or if I should continue, so don't be shy and leave a review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello you wonderful readers!**

**So there is no episode tonight and this is a good thing because last week was very intense! I was very shocked. It's not even the fact that Jeremy died, even if I liked him. It's more the way it happened. Jeremy burning with everything in the dam house was really too much to handle for me! Everything that could remember that Jeremy existed is gone as if he never was on this earth and it's really upsetting. Also sorry for Elena's fan but I don't feel sorry for her, yeah Nina did good, but then I thought about Matt and Bonnie, their lives are as rough as hers and nobody gives a fuck plus they can't switch off their emotions. Now Bamon, fangirling here! Finally a hug. And Defan OMG! Most beautiful scene for them. I hope JP's gonna continue on this path but I wouldn't hold my breath. And no Klaus! This is not acceptable.**

**PS : Someone asked if I shipped Klaroline or Steroline more and my answer is that I ship Klaroline, Steroline and Klefan equally whatever involves these pairings I'm in! So I'm gonna try to explore every possibilities.**

**Here's the chapter 5 guys! Good reading!**

* * *

"There's something about Sunday night that really makes you want to kill yourself." Caroline said while she was walking restlessly up and down the hospital's waiting room.

"For fuck's sakes just sit down!" Klaus commanded to her. She was making him more nervous that he already was.

"But we've waited for hours now. And where is Stefan?" She asked, turning around towards Damon who was squeezing Bonnie's hand. He hadn't let go of her hand since they had arrived.

"He went to Ladurée with Giulia. He thought that maybe buying her favorite pastries could comfort her." Damon replied nonchalantly.

"I doubt it's gonna work." Bonnie said.

"That's because you don't know how much Gigi loves macaroons. Plus she's spending time with her favorite person." Damon pointed out.

"Aww! Are you jealous?" Bonnie asked with a pout on her face.

"No, I'm not!" Damon defended himself.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." He continued stubbornly.

"You're so sweet!" She teased him.

"You two are nauseating." Klaus said with a disgusted look.

"No they're refreshing. We don't see true love often in our world." Caroline begged to differ.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Damon Salvatore would get married." Klaus said while laughing.

"Well, we're not married yet." Bonnie joked before Damon elbowed her.

"Ouch!" Bonnie cried in pain.

"You deserved it."

"Aw! Look at them, they're already fighting like an old married couple." Klaus mocked them.

"What did the doctors say exactly? Is she gonna be okay?" Caroline couldn't help but ask, thus ruining the good mood in the process.

"If you are asking me if she's gonna live, they don't know yet but anyway I doubt that she'll ever be okay." Damon replied frankly.

"I thought she was doing great. I mean she was taking her medication, right?" Caroline wanted to be reassured.

"Well we were at the hospital like barely a year ago, so I guess she's not doing great." Damon said bitterly.

"Yeah I guess." Caroline whispered to herself.

No one said another word until Stefan and Giulia arrived.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Stefan asked his brother immediately, not seeing their father.

"Kiki! Language." The little girl shouted with her mouth full.

"I'm sorry Ladybug." Stefan apologized.

"Hey Giulia, would you like some apple juice with those macaroons?" Bonnie offered seeing that the next conversation would probably be way too rough for such a little girl.

"Actually I need some fresh air if you don't mind." Klaus said while standing up.

"Of course." Bonnie replied smiling politely.

"Thanks Nik."

"Don't bother Mate... So Gigi? We're gonna buy this apple juice or what?"

"Actually I'd rather have coffee." Giulia said with a snob tone while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Nice try!" Klaus said laughing at the little girl as they were leaving the room.

"So? Where is he?" Stefan asked again after Klaus and his little sister had left.

"I don't know Tokyo, Paris, Johannesburg whatever!"

"You know I can't believe this! Mum tried to kill herself, AGAIN, and he left for a meeting, a fucking meeting!" Stefan spoke louder.

"What do you want him to do Stefan? He can't babysit her. We all have our problems but you don't see me trying to commit suicide every other day!"

"Guys! We're not alone here." Caroline warned them.

"She's bipolar Damon. She needs to take her medication." Stefan corrected his brother not paying attention to Caroline.

"She obviously doesn't want to."

"One day she's gonna die on us." Stefan blankly said looking right into Damon eyes.

"Maybe. But it wouldn't be on us. She's the one who doesn't love us enough to stay." Damon said harshly.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted at him.

"No! I'm sorry but I'm fucking tired of all of this! She is so selfish!"

"What is wrong with you? It's our mother you're talking about! People who commit suicide are not selfish, they are just desperate. Maybe she thinks we'd be better off without her." Stefan tried to understand.

"And you know what? I think she would be right!" Damon said out of anger.

"Oh my god Damon shut the fuck up!" Caroline shouted.

"I need to get out of here." Damon said before he left the room.

"I'm sorry. He didn't mean it, he's just upset." Bonnie said wanting to relieve the tension between the two brothers.

"Don't worry about it. Just be there for him." Stefan asked to his future sister in law.

"I'm gonna talk to him." Bonnie said before she went after Damon.

Stefan knew that Damon was afraid. This reaction was typical Damon, he wasn't really good at expressing his feelings. Feelings that he buried deep inner the meanderings of his mind.

* * *

Klaus and Giulia were on a bench in front of the hospital. She was sipping her coffee, he had tried to say no but gave up eventually knowing that he was fighting a lost battle. At her young age Giulia always found a way to get what she wanted.  
Klaus was finally breathing. Inside he was suffocating. He had lived his most tragic day inside of these walls and even if earlier he had repeated to himself that he was okay like a mantra, he just couldn't bare the pain, he was drowning in it.

"Nik, is my mum gonna die like yours?" Giulia suddenly and quite out of nowhere asked Klaus with a worried look on her face which caught him completely off guard. It was like a punch straight in his face.

"Truth?" Klaus said waiting for an approbating look.

"Why do you think you're the one I asked? You're the only one who never treats me like a child." Giulia pointed out before Klaus sighed heavily.

"The doctors don't know yet." Klaus plainly spoke the truth.

He wished he'd get sucked into a sudden gaping hole in the ground because he wasn't sure he could handle the way the conversation was turning out. But he turned around to look at her and here she was, with a mixture of gloom and fear in her eyes yet without ever stopping to smile. He knew this look too well, only people like him could recognize it, because it was barely visible. Despair, hidden behind casualness and a huge grin, a grin which never disappeared, afraid that someone could eventually read in their eyes.  
_"What kind of sick world __do __we live in? How __can __a six years old little girl feel like this?" _Klaus thought to himself.

"Do you think your mum is in heaven now?" Giulia asked abruptly.

"No. I don't believe in that stuff." He simply replied.

"Stefan does!"

"Yeah that sounds like him."Klaus said smiling slightly.

"So you think that we live and we die and that's all?" Giulia asked before he nodded to respond. "That's kind of sad."

"Why? Every single time we talk or think about her it's like she's here with us." Klaus said smiling at Giulia.

In fact it was like he was trying to convince himself. Deep down he wanted to believe, that some day his mum and him will be reunited. Because what was wrong in having a little faith? At the end of the day, it didn't matter if there was something more or not. The truth was that it was not easy to keep going when you didn't see the meaning of life.

* * *

"He's a real piece of work!" Caroline said while shaking her head before Stefan gave her a knowing look.

Stefan was irrevocably lost in his thoughts**.** Haunted and troubled by the guilt. All he could think about was that it was all his fault. He wasn't there when his mother needed him the most. He should have known that something was wrong. He could have kept her from her worst instincts.

"Hey, please talk to me." Caroline begged her best friend with a soft voice almost a whisper.

"Sorry what did you just say?"

Stefan was so busy thinking that he hadn't heard Caroline. She sighed and went next to him. She lay down, put her head on his lap and raised her knees. Stefan closed his eyes and began to tangle up his fingers in her blond locks.

"There is nothing you could have done." Caroline said while looking at him. Even if his eyes were closed she could see the pain on his face. "Victoria needs to face up to her inner demons and fight them. You can't do that for her. It's a battle she has to fight herself." She added after a few seconds of silence.

"I knew she was depressed and felt miserable and I left, just because I had some stupid issues with him. I slammed the door and chose to turn a blind eye. So what does that make me?" Stefan asked while opening his eyes.

"A teenager?" She said slightly laughing. "No, more seriously, it's n..."

"Excuse me, are you a relative of Victoria Salvatore?" A doctor cut Caroline off.

"I'm her son." Stefan said with a very concerned look as they both stood up.

"I'm doctor Horovitz. Your mother has been very lucky. We had to intubate her to perform the gastric lavage because she was unconscious**.** We anesthetized her due to high risk of shock and hyponatremia. But she's gonna be okay."

"Can we see her?" Stefan asked immediately after he let a sigh of relief escape his mouth.

"Of course. She's in her room."

"Thank you doctor." Stefan said and the doctor replied with a smile before she left the room.

"I'm gonna see if I can find Damon and Klaus... Oh! I almost forgot!" Caroline said before she kissed chastely his cheek. "I love you." She added with a grin before she disappeared.

It wasn't the first time that Caroline said that she loved him and he knew that she didn't mean it in the way that he wished, but still, there was something breathtaking about the way she said it.

* * *

Stefan watched her mother through the window for at least fifteen minutes before he eventually opened the door. He stayed at the doorstep waiting for something he didn't know.

His mother turned her head towards him and looked at him apologetically.  
Stefan clenched his jaw and closed his eyes in annoyance of the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Oh Stefan! I'm sorry."

"You promised mum!" He said brokenly, clenching his jaw even more tightly as more tears streamed down his face. "We were here barely a year ago and you said never again. You promised me mum."

"I'm just tired of wearing this smile that I don't believe in and I just wanted to sleep."

"God mum! You took the whole fucking bottle of barbiturate." Stefan shouted. "What about Giulia mum?" He asked while painfully gulping down the knot in his throat, before letting out a shaky breath. "She's only six and already acts like an adult. And Damon and I... we're so fucked up to the point that we can barely function... but it's not too late for her. She needs you mum. She's the reason why you have to overcome this. You have a disease, just take your medication. I'm begging you, for Gigi's sake."

Stefan stayed silent trying to figure out when it all went wrong but quickly found the answer: It never had been right.

Damon and Gigi entered the room and Stefan sighed immediately noticing the stern look on Damon's face.

"I love you mummy." The little girl declared before she hugged her mother.

"I love you too my baby girl." Victoria forced a smile in order to cheer her up.

"Why are you always sad mummy? Even when you smile or laugh I can see that you want to cry." Giulia said sounding really older that she actually was.

* * *

"It's not gonna end well, right?" Caroline broke the silence.

"What are you talking about Love?" Klaus wasn't sure where she was coming from.

"Victoria."

"What do you think?!" He asked with a sarcastic tone because the answer was pretty obvious.

They stayed silent for a more few minutes without looking at each other before Klaus spoke again.

"So Becx comes tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You know, she wanted to be there when dad would leave." Caroline said before they went back to an awkward silence. "Bonnie seems nice." Caroline continued.

"Yeah lovely girl!"

"Okay I can't take this anymore!" Caroline shouted frustrated.

"What?" Klaus played dumb.

"So you're gonna act like nothing happened in Vegas? Cool." Caroline was obviously starting to get pissed off.

"Well, you know what they say Love. What happens in Vegas..." Klaus trailed off while smirking, trying to drive her nuts.

"I liked it! A lot." She suddenly confessed. She wasn't in the mood to play along.

"I know I'm a good kisser." Klaus said half serious half joking.

"You're so cocky."

"Actually it's called confidence. That's..."

"Oh my god shut up!" Caroline said before she silenced him crashing her soft pink lips into his.

Caroline quickly deepened the kiss and Klaus just lost it. His eyebrow furrowed and instead of pushing her away, he cupped her face.  
A soft whimper escaped Caroline's mouth as Klaus moved his tongue into hers, allowing himself to just live the moment.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Klaus gasped out after he pulled away from her.

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and this is weird." He said while grimacing.

"Yeah but this is good." Caroline said suggestively.

"Caroline I really can't do this." Klaus sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because even if I love you, I'm not in love with you. I know you Caroline, you want pure and magic love and I can't give you that or to anyone for that matter. Plus I'm pretty sure that fidelity would be involved and this is clearly not my thing. I'm not boyfriend material." Klaus ranted.

"Oh I wouldn't want to stop your womanizing." She said sarcastically.

"You know me, so many hearts to break, so little time." He sighed dramatically.

"But you should know that I'm not looking for a boyfriend, I already found him, now I'm just waiting for Jared Padalecki to get the memo." Caroline kidded.

"What? This Sam character again?" Klaus mocked her.

"God those doe puppy eyes, and his smile, and those dimples. He's so kind and adorable. He's the most hilarious guy on the planet, his laugh is like music to my ears and he's very smart. And did I mention that he loves dogs? Good lord! I just want to make babies with him." She rambled smiling blissfully.

"You're a crazy person! I'm worried for that guy. Hope he has a good bodyguard."

"So what if I don't want something serious, what's the problem?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're insane? I told you we are friend. I saw enough chick flicks to know that this whole fuck buddies thing never ends well. Anyway you're pretty incredible, beautiful and fun to be around, I'm sure that you're gonna find someone, but this someone is just not me."

"Alright, your loss." She shrugged.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Caroline was very hard to please, that's why she had been single for a while now. No matter what, she always found something wrong and nobody seemed good enough. But she was a human being, she needed tenderness and she was missing the feeling of a warm body against hers.  
Klaus always had been physically attracted to Caroline but never allowed himself to go there. He didn't want to betray Stefan and completely ruin their friendship especially if it was just to fool around.

* * *

**Next chapter would probably be rated M! Hope you're gonna stuck with me anyway. Ask question, tell me what you think about this, what did you like, what did you not like... Don't be shy, I don't bite. Plus the more reviews I have the more I'm motivated to write and update sooner. ****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello you! Thanks for staying with me especially when my updates are not scheduled. My life has been hectic lately you know I've applied to go in a foreign country, I had picked USA, UK and just for fun Australia because you know it seems so beautiful but i really wasn't serious about this one it's like on the other fucking side of the planet it's 25 hours of flight from Paris. Well turns out I'm moving to Sydney very soon and it takes a lot of planning like what am i doing with my cat? I was thinking to take it with me but 25 hours of flight? Alright I'm rambling and you probably don't care but if someone have an idea with the cat situation please tell me!**

**I want to thank all the one who favorited or followed my fic and say that you can live a review anytime.**

**About the show I don't even know why I'm still watching this crap, oh yes klefaroline! Damn you! I really fucking hate those three with their flawlessness and all! Now I can't with humanless Elena she's like Katherine a bitch except that Kat is fun and entertaining to watch. Elena is just an annoying bitch! Also I can't believe that the brothers are still looking for the cure to give it to Elena. Hello! Shit are about to going down like the world is gonna crash and burn and Elena being human again is maybe cool but if you're all gonna die what's the freaking point! I suggest you to deal with Silas first that motherfucker is about to fuck you all big time! But hey just saying! Now I almost forget about Hayley. I don't mind as long as it stays a one night stand. Klaus belong to Caroline or Stefan or better both! We all know that. And about Klaus making a dick move to Caroline it pissed me off because they were getting there finally but on a second thought it was so Klaus, it was about time he showed to Caroline that they weren't better than him. So we'll see.**

**Now I'm warning you. There are sexual contents in that chapter I'm even gonna put it in big bold character :**

**THIS CHAPTER HAVE SEXUAL CONTENTS YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline headed for her enormous records collection, she owned many thousands. She was in the mood to listen to something that would make her remember her childhood. After a few seconds of hesitation she finally picked the only record Blind Faith ever released. Her father was a huge classic rock fan from the 60s and 70s and used to listen to it constantly since she was a kid. She put it on the turntable and boosted the sound to the maximum, knowing that no one else was there besides her bunny Nik, she had named it after her friend just to annoy him, the poor guy was scared to death every time he was around one because of the killer rabbit in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, he had bloody nightmares about it since he was a kid.  
Her mother was helping to plan the debutantes' ball for this week end and her sister shouldn't arrive before the beginning of the afternoon.

Caroline went to the dark room to develop some old films while the first notes of 'Can't find my way home' were flooding the penthouse. She had no idea of what she could possibly find on these films, her father had probably taken the pictures and had forgotten to develop them.  
She prepared the enlarger and the proper chemicals. She was about to close the door when she heard the doors' elevator.

"Shit!" She cursed in her mouth before she left the room. "I'm coming!" She yelled because of the music while walking down the stairs.

"It's just me." Stefan yelled louder so Caroline could hear him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him while standing in the middle of the stairs.

"Good morning to you too Care." He said sardonically. "Well at least Nik is happy to see me." He added after that the white angora bunny sat on Stefan's feet.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you'd want to spend some time with your mum."

"It's loud, I can't even hear you."

"Oh come on! Blind Faith deserves to be listened to loud." Caroline said with a little smile.

"Well if we go deaf, we won't listen to them at all, or any music for that matter. Though deaf people love to feel the music. Anyway poor Nik is about to have a heart attack." He said as he replied to her smile and he took the bunny in his arms and stroked it.

"Whatever." She said as she turned around to go back upstairs and Stefan followed her.

"So your moth..." He began to say before his eyes opened wide then he burst into laughter.

"What?"

"Dirty!" He teased arching one eyebrow while pointed the words _'blow me' _written on her butt.

"Oh this? I bought those sweatpants just to piss off Elisabeth." Caroline said smirking.

"Did it work?"

"Well it would require my dear mother to look at me."

"Speaking of Elisabeth, she asked me to be your escort to the debutantes' ball." Stefan announced while they entered the dark room.

"I can't fucking wait!" She said sarcastically while closing the door behind them.

"Hey! I'm not particularly thrilled either."

"Sorry. It's just that I hate this with a passion plus I'm tired of our mothers trying to get us together." She explained while starting to work.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Without your wonderful insight, I never would have been able to figure that one out." Stefan snapped trying his best to hide his true feelings for her.

"The other day she was ranting on and on about how much our children would be cute. I mean Seriously?! I would freak out if it wasn't so ridiculous."

"Is it?" Stefan couldn't help but ask.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? We're only seventeen!" Caroline shouted.

"I wasn't saying we should call MTV and apply to _Teen Mom, _Care. I mean in fifteen years, when you'll already be a great and famous photographer and I'll be a successful classic pianist, is the idea of you having a child with me so absurd?" Stefan insisted wanting to knock his head for even asking such a question. _'Stupid, stupid Stefan!'_

Caroline stopped her work and just stared at him. She had never thought about it. Well, she had never thought about having kids. She tried to read him but didn't seem to succeed.

"If there is one thing in this world that I'm sure about, is that you, Stefan Salvatore, are my soulmate. And I know that I'd never be in sync with someone like I am with you and that I'd probably never love someone as much as I love you and it terrifies me. We are very lucky, what we have is very rare and special. So the answer is no. Having a kid with you wouldn't be absurd." Caroline genuinely opened her heart. It was the beauty of their friendship, they could tell each other everything, at least it was what she thought.

"But?" Stefan felt that she wasn't done yet.

"But I want to be in love. I want crazy, I want wild! I want to fall hopelessly in love!"

"Your problem is that you're too damn difficult. You always find something wrong." Stefan kindly mocked her while trying to ignore his heartache.

"That's because I always compare them to you." She said looking right into her eyes with a half smile before she went back to handle the chemicals. "Maybe we could make just one to please your mum." Caroline kidded about a minute later.

"At this point I don't even know if it would make any difference for her." Stefan sighed.

"Never mind! Carrying the future Salvatore heir would please my mother as well and I wouldn't want to do that."

* * *

Klaus was drinking an irish coffee - strong on the irish - while reading a Cosmo that some chick that he had brought back here had left. '_Feeling naughty? Crazy? Lazy? Sex moves for every mood_' was the exact title of the article. He was lying down in the fancy chaise lounge, wearing nothing else than his silk robe. Women's magazines were the only kind of reading that he bothered with. He found it very entertaining and instructive. Klaus liked girls, the prettiest, always in the plural and as shallow as possible. It was his way to balance with the heavy thoughts that he had in mind. For everyone Klaus was this eccentric and exotic Scottish who amused people with his antics and his singular personality and who loved life and wasn't afraid to look silly by living it to the fullest. But in fact, if Klaus was living in the fast lane, it was because it didn't let him brood more than a few seconds. Thinking would probably kill him, it was just survival instinct.

Half an hour later he put the Cosmo down and turned the radio on and smiled as he recognized the song. Then he began to sing along with Kelly Rowland without noticing that Caroline and Stefan had just entered the suite.

_Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot_

_Now I'm really goin_

_I like my kisses down low_

_Makes me arch my back_

_When you gave it to me slow_

_Baby just like that_

"You know, all you have to do is ask." Stefan interrupted him.

"I'll keep that in mind Mate." Klaus played along before he turned the radio off.

"I really hate that song!"

"You have to admit it's catchy Love."

"And you know what is also catchy? The fucking plague! That doesn't mean it's good." Caroline shouted. Bad music tended to infuriate her and she thought that Klaus had the worst tastes.

"I've already told you Love, don't yell at me, I'm sensitive."

"Puh-lease! You..." Caroline began to say before Klaus cell ringtone _'I'm a slave 4 u' _cut her off.

"Sorry Love, I have to take this." Klaus said smirking before he pressed the button _'answer' _and put the phone to his ear while Caroline rolled her eyes. "Hello Doll!... Saturday?... I'm afraid I can't... why? Because I have to return some videotapes!" He quickly said before he hung up.

"Nice work Patrick!"

"Poor thing she wanted an escort for the Debutantes' ball."

"Nik, who was that?" Stefan asked.

"I have no bloody idea."

"Manwhore!" Caroline mocked him.

"It's the accent, they can't keep their hands for themselves. What can I say? But you still love me anyway."

"Yes but not because I want to."

Klaus was relieved that nothing had change since they had kissed. Their banter was perfectly intact.

"So you are not going to the ball?" Caroline asked to him.

"Why? Are you asking me?" Klaus said tentatively.

"Sorry to disappoint here, but I'm already going with Stefan."

"Lucky bitch! I asked him last year but he painfully ditched me."

"Nik, you know we can't go public but I love you all the same." Stefan said with a serious face trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh Buttercup! You'll be the end of me." Klaus said theatrically with hands clasped together in front of him.

"You little minxes are so cute that I could fucking cry. Your story would be the best rom com ever." Caroline teased them.

"Why not? But only if Fincher adapts it." Stefan added letting appear a half smile which eventually turned into a full laughter.

* * *

"Where the hell are Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum?" Rebekah asked her little sister while embracing her.

"I wanted to spent some time alone with my sister."

"That's cool! It's just odd, usually everywhere you are we can find the other two dorks and vice versa." Rebekah pointed out with an amused look.

"How is Matt doing?" Caroline asked ignoring her comment.

"He wanted to come but he's got himself a delicate situation on his hand." Rebekah explained.

"Nothing too serious?" Caroline lifted one eyebrow intrigued.

"Well his family is doing an intervention for his alcoholic of a sister. Last week Vicky arrived completely wasted at their parent's 30th marriage anniversary and made a pretty good show, and you know how it works in our world..."

"Yeah we can drink off our asses, do drugs, even throw massive orgies as long as we don't end up in the tabloids." Caroline cut her sister off.

"She just got herself a trip to Zurich!"

"It's Society, Discretion above everything else!" Caroline said before she made an exasperated sigh.

"So how are Gigi, Stefan and Damon? It must be very tough on them especially for Gigi." Rebekah asked as they made their way out of JFK.

"Gigi and Stefan seem okay. I mean Gigi is Gigi and you know Stefan, well, he's sensitive but he's dealing with it the proper way I think."

"And Damon?"

"That's another story!" She said while the taxi driver put Rebekah's Gucci luggage set in the car trunk.

"That bad?" Rebekah grimaced in apprehension after they had gotten inside the cab.

"Let's see**:** he refused to speak to Victoria and said that they would be better off without her."

"Same old Damon!"

"Speaking of which! You're never gonna believe the news!" Caroline said very excited.

"Damon is engaged. Her name is Bonnie."

"He told you?" Caroline was a little disappointed.

"We call each other at least once a week, of course he told me!"

"You're no fun!" Caroline pouted.

Rebekah and Damon were pretty close, they even dated in high school but they treated each other like crap and Damon had cheated on her because of his fear of commitment. They finally decided to break up before ruining their friendship for good.

"I'm glad you're here Becx."

"Always." Rebekah simply replied.

"I miss him already." Caroline said with a smile without humor.

"I know."

The Forbes girls were nothing alike, opposites actually. Rebekah was a girly-girl passionate about fashion who was very pleased with her status of socialite. She was a control freak, always impeccable, she undertook anything that she wasn't sure would be perfect.  
Caroline on the other hand couldn't care less about fashion, she didn't make any effort and was lucky she could count on her natural beauty. She was cool as a cucumber and her artistic spirit tended to be wild and go off in all different ways.  
But these two had a big heart and always could count on each other despite their differences.

* * *

Stefan had started practicing _'Fantaisie Impromptu' _by Chopin about two hours ago. His fingers were killing him but he had his piano exam by the end of the week, it had to be flawless.

"I'm gonna go shotgun if I have to listen to this dead guy's song one more time!" Klaus said dramatically.

"No you're not! You have to meet your father later." Stefan informed him ignoring Klaus previous comment.

"Is that your way to convince me not to commit suicide? One might as well say that you want me dead."

"You're gonna be late Nik." Stefan said while checking his watch. "By the way are you going like this?"

Klaus was wearing a tee shirt with _'If you think I'm sexy now, wait until you have heard my accent' __written_ on it with a pair of bootcut Levi's and Nike burgundy sneakers. It was not his style at all, he was more into the neo-dandy thing, slovenly chic! Klaus never joked about clothes.

"I felt like trying sloppy tacky casual. I'm basic as fuck. No I'm kidding it's just to piss my father off."

"You and Caroline are so alike sometimes, it scares the hell out of me!" Stefan joked.

"What? No!" Klaus was starting to get tense. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Relax! What's the matter with you?" Stefan looked at him confused.

"Nevermind. I'm out!" Klaus shook his head.

"Wait! When you're done call me. I need you to come with me to see Care's father."

"Why?"

"He has to stay in NYC at least until this week end. Caroline won't say anything but I know she needs her dad to be there for the Debutante's ball."

"Good luck with that!" Klaus said before he headed for the door.

"So? Are you in?" Stefan asked while Klaus opened the door.

"I'll call you later." He said after he sighed.

Stefan smiled hoping that his plan would work.

* * *

"Niklaus." Klaus' father greeted him coldly.

"Father."

"You're late." Straub Mikaelson stated, still looking at some business paper.

"I'm sorry." Noticing his father's mood Klaus started to regret his poor choice of clothing.

"I heard that you had took the jet this week end."

"Yes Sir." Klaus said looking at his feet.

"What did I say to you before?"

"I don't know you said so many important things dad." Klaus said barely hiding sarcasm behind it.

"Don't be a smartass with me, boy!" He said while raising his head. "What are you wearing?" He asked as Klaus was getting on his last nerve.

"I'm sorry I was late." Klaus apologized still looking at his feet.

"You realize that one day you're going to run this company? So don't embarrass me or yourself!" He raised his voice while approaching him.

"Yes sir."

"As for this little trip to Vegas with the company's jet, it better be the last one." He warned Klaus playing with his big signet ring.

"I'm sorry but Caroline was d..." Klaus started to say before his father's punch hit his jaw.

Klaus wasn't surprised, he was used to it. He wiped his bloody low lip with his hand and didn't say anything.

"I don't want to hear it! You little brat, you're gonna shut your mouth! Sometimes I'm grateful your mother is not here to see what you've become." He said harshly massaging his sour hand.

"Yeah because I'd be the one who she'd be ashamed." Klaus mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" He said with a threatening tone.

"Nothing."

"Anyway it's not why I told you to come... We're close to strike the deal with Grayson Gilbert. I need you to escort his daughter."

"But..." Klaus tried to protest.

"Niklaus!" Straub cut him off.

"Which one?" Klaus gave up.

"I don't know and I don't care. So can I count on you?"

"Yes Sir." He said as he felt his iPhone vibrating.

"Good." He nodded.

_STEFAN SALVATORE_

_3:45 pm_

_RUOK? On my way 2 C Jim. Call me ASAP._

Klaus sighed and turned off his phone. All he wanted to do was to get whacked as soon as possible.

* * *

"Yeah I'm glad. I wish you wouldn't leave at all but it's something... I love you too daddy!" Caroline said before she hung up the phone.

It was 9 pm and her father should have have to leave for Sydney in an hour. She didn't know why he had changed his mind but was very happy about it. Even if she didn't want to go to this stupid ball, she wanted her father to be there.

Caroline took off her jeans, her top and her bra. She put a big flannel shirt on, then went on her bed and opened iTunes on her macbook, she scrolled down the tab until she found _'Lofticries' _by _Purity ring_ and clicked on it. She was about to lie down when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

_'What the fuck?' _She thought to herself while walking towards the door.

"Nik?!"

"Hey." He replied softly.

"You look like hell!" Caroline said seeing that his cheek was bruised and his lips had bled.

"Yeah? I just got back."

"What hap..."

_Green, green the thunder_

_and the loud, loud rain_

_Lead our woes asunder_

_'neath the proud, proud veins_

Klaus cut her off when he came in and fused his lips with hers. He backed her up roughly against the wall, cupping her head between his hands. She granted him access to her mouth when she felt him tracing her lips with his tongue and couldn't quite suppress a moan when Klaus thrust up against her centre. His smell was a mix between alcohol and _Bleu by Channel, _she tasted like coffee and _watermelon wave Bubblicious._

She moved her hands from where they had been, anchored in his hair and slid them across his shoulders, removing his hoodie as he trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

_Of traits that bleed the gunmen_

_of our pumping, earthly hearts_

_Ween our joys in plunder_

_Feel our shining teeth_

_Bet our hold on happiness_

Caroline's soft moans filled the room along with the hauntingly beautiful and dark euphony as Klaus trailed fingertips all over her body. He gripped her thighs as he lifted her up and almost died when she wrapped them around his waist, pressing up against his hardness. Pulling her from off the wall, he carried her towards the bed, tripping over various objects along the way.

His eyes skimmed over her slender legs that were partly opened as if they were inviting him in, up to her heaving chest, along her parted lips and pink flushed cheeks until he met her lust drenched eyes gazing dazedly into his. He knew it was wrong, he knew that he'd probably regret it when he'll sober up tomorrow morning but he didn't stop.

_Bead-weighted chests with lofticries_

_Lofticries with trembling thighs_

_Weepy chests with weepy sighs_

_Weepy skin with trembling thighs_

Stepping out off his shoes, he reached for the bottom of his t-shirt, before yanking it up over his head and tossing it behind him.

"Wait!"

"What Love?" Klaus said huskily praying to numerous gods that she wasn't about to change her mind.

"Nevermind." Caroline replied while undoing her shirt, letting it fall by the side of the bed.

"You are so beautiful!" He gulped as his eyes drifted down to her bare breasts.

_You must be hovering over yourself_

_watching us drip on each other's sides_

_Dear brother, collect all the liquids off of the floor_

_Use your oily fingers_

_Make a paste, let it form_

She undid his belt before unzipping his jeans and kissing her way up his body and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Klaus groaned then pushed her back onto the bed, laying himself down between her legs. He skimmed his lips over Caroline's then trailing them down to her breasts. He brushed his lips against her left nipple, before giving it a quick lick with his tongue, while his hand mimicked his action on her right breast.

After a couple of minutes, Klaus switched sides and repeated his actions, listening to Caroline practically purring, lost in the pleasure she was receiving. He continued down his path down her stomach, stopping to playfully tug at her belly bar. He chuckled as he slid her Spongebob panties down over her hips and legs.

"Woman, I can't even with you!"

"What did you expect? Lacy red?"

Her body tensed and relaxed at the unexpected feeling of Klaus' fingers inside her. The only thing that stopped Caroline's half startled screaming from resounding off the walls was Klaus' mouth pressing harder into the kiss. She began to move against his hand as she soon felt a wave of pleasure hit her.

_Let it seep through your sockets and earholes_

_into your precious, fractured skull_

_Let it seep, let it keep you from us_

_Patiently heal you_

_Patiently unreel you_

"Nik." She breathed.

Klaus removed his jeans and boxers, grabbing his wallet from his jeans, he slipped out a foil packet before tossing everything else on the floor. Peeling away the foil, he slipped the condom on and moved until he was back between Caroline's legs.

"Love?" He said looking down at her to see any signs of retraction.

As soon as she nodded he plunged himself inside of her in one push.

"Fuck!" Caroline cried in pain. She knew it was supposed to be painful but wasn't prepared for the burning sensation she felt.

"What's wrong Love?" Klaus said, immediately thinking he did something wrong after seeing the few tears she shed.

"Nothing."

"Do you want me to stop?" He said, still buried inside of her.

"Please don't force me to be lame. Just keep going."

Klaus understood right away that it was her first time despite his drunken state. He had never slept with a virgin before, it even was one of his rules; Never sleep with a virgin, it was too much work and too much trouble. He wondered if he would have stopped if she had told him but quickly pushed the thought away.

"It's gonna be good in a minute. I promise. I can make it okay."

_Bead-weighted chests with lofticries_

_Lofticries with trembling thighs_

_Weepy chests with weepy sighs_

_Weepy skin with trembling thighs_

Klaus kissed her tears, whispering the word 'sorry' over and over again. She moved her hips and he withdrew, before thrusting up inside her again. Caroline was so tight that it felt painfully delicious. It just occurred to him that she would probably be the purest thing he would ever had. He wanted it to be good for her, to not regret it. He kissed the tip of her nose. He pushed back until he was almost out of her, and then drove in again. He repeated it slowly until he heard her moan in pleasure.

_You must be hovering over yourself_

_watching us drip on each other's sides_

_Dear brother, collect all the liquids off of the floor_

_Use your oily fingers_

_Pick up paste, let it form_

Colors exploded behind her eyelid and her body tingled all over as Caroline raked her nails down his back. He groaned at the feeling and bit into her shoulder as he set their rhythm to the beat of the music. The atmosphere was surreal, psychedelic.

He felt Caroline's breathing change and become more rugged and he knew she was close. Speeding up his thrusts he felt her tighten around him and couldn't help but be pulled along for the ride as they both reached their peaks, calling out each other names.

Klaus collapsed on top of Caroline, panting and felt her heart beating against her chest frantically. He was high. Raw happiness, it was better than anything he ever experienced, better than drugs, better than freedom, better than life.

"I'll be back." Klaus said before he padded into the bathroom where he proceeded to get cleaned up. Then he made his way back towards the bed and Caroline.

He lied down on her, his head on her chest and she sank her fingers in his hair, caressing him gently. She knew that he was upset and was wondering how he got the bruise on his cheek. She wanted to ask him but she also felt like he wasn't ready to talk.

* * *

**So? I'm really nervous because I'm not used to write smut. So was it good? Please leave a review. If I have like 15 reviews there will be more smut in the next chapter!**

**Music of the chapter :**

**Can't find my way home by blind faith (Caroline at the ****beginning)**

**Kisses down low by Kelly Rowland (Klaus singing)**

**I'm a slave 4 u by Britney Spears (Klaus ringtone)**

**Lofticries by Purity Ring (Klaroline sex scene)**

**Next chapter :**

**Debutante's ball! Which means drama!**


End file.
